


For The First Time.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Domestic Gallavich. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Fluff, Gallavich, I love gallavich more than i love breathing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, This got away from me, Top Ian, blowjob, dirty talking, first I love you's, handjob, handjobs, mickey can't hold his feelings in anymore, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey finally tells Ian that he loves him.Mickey finally comes out in a big way.Sexual celebration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

"Do you love Ian?" Mandy asked.

Mickey turned to stare at his sister, "The fuck kind of question is that?"

"An easy one." She replied, "Do you love him?" 

"Fuck off Mandy that's none of your business."

Mickey grabbed the cigarette that Mandy was offering him and put it between his lips. 

"I think you do." She said, "It's pretty obvious."

He let the smoke escape his mouth before handing it back, "Then why the fuck ask me if you think I do fucktwat?"

Mandy laughed, "I know you better than you think I do asshole. You love him. So why don't you tell him?"

"Why don't you tell Lip that you love him first bitch?" 

Mandy's face dropped, "I did thank you." 

"And?"

"Fuck off Mickey."

"That's why!" Mickey yelled, causing his sister to jump, "That's why I don't tell him. I don't think I'd be able to handle the rejection well."

"You think Ian would reject you after all the shit you have been through Mickey? You're an idiot and that is said with all my love." 

Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket, "I'll talk to you later."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have some things to do."

"You mean someone to do?"

She ducked and laughed as Mickey threw a shoe at her, "Don't say I wasn't right!"

"Goodbye bitch!" Mickey screamed, closing the door behind him.

 

Winter had just started and it had gotten cold. Mickey zipped up his jacket and pulled out his phone.

 

To Ian:  
Meet me at the dug outs in ten.

From Ian:  
Be there in 5.

 

A small smile crossed Mickeys face. He put his phone away and began the short walk to the dug outs. The whole time he was walking he thought about whether or not telling Ian that he loved him was the right thing to do.

He wasn't unsure about his feelings. He knew he loved the red head. He was just unsure about how Ian felt. Mandy probably knew everything because Ian probably told her and it pissed Mickey off just a bit.

He wanted Ian to tell him everything.

 

The red head was already there sipping on a beer. The sight was pulling at Mickey's heart and he fucking hated it. He didn't like those girly feelings, but fuck, Ian made him feel so normal. He made everything feel okay. He made Mickey proud of being gay, even if he hadn't come out yet.

"Hey fire crotch."

Ian looked over at him and smiled, "Hey Mick."

Mickey walked over and plopped down beside him, "Can I have one of those beers?"

Ian handed him a can from under the bench and watched the other boy open it and chug it down.  
"Everything okay there Mickey?"

Mickey shrugged and looked out onto the snow covered field, "Mandy is fucking frustrating." 

"What'd she do this time?" Ian asked.

Mickey looked at him. Ian had that look on his face. The look of interest. A look that said he really cared about everything Mickey said.  
Ian was the only person to ever care about Mickey so much and it was scary.

"She's always asking me stupid shit and trying to get into my business." Mickey replied, "She ain't going to know fuck all." 

Ian was grinning, "What kind of shit does she ask you?"

Instead of answering Mickey just finished the beer and tossed it to the ground.

"You shouldn't litter." Ian joked.

"And you shouldn't be drinking underage, but we all do things don't we Gallagher?"

Mickey was far from mad. He was entertained actually. Ian was the one person he could actually be himself around. 

"So what does she ask you?" Ian asked, standing up to pick up the can Mickey threw.

He tossed the empty cans away and came back to sit even closer to Mickey. 

"She asks about you." Mickey admitted, "What we do and say has nothing to do with her. She needs to get back under Lip and get off my fucking back." 

Ian laughed and put his hand on Mickeys' thigh, "So tell me what exactly she asked you today?"

Mickey looked down at Ian's hand then up at the boys face, "What the fuck are you doing?" 

Ian shrugged, "Starting conversation."

"And that involves you touching my thigh?"

"Why do you always change the subject when you don't want to give me an answer?"

Mickey loved and hated the fact Ian knew small details about him. 

"I don't know asshole maybe because I don't want to answer." 

Ian removed his hand and slid away from the other boy. Mickey's heart dropped a bit.

"Mickey we have been sneaking around for months now. I know every fucking detail about you. You know every detail about me. So why the fuck is it so hard for you to be open with me? I would never tell anyone anything you say and you know that." 

"For fuck sake Gallagher I know okay? It's not that I don't want to be open with you. I just don't think I'm ready to say something just to have it fucking ignored."

"What the fuck Mickey? I never ignore anything you say and you know it."

"I'm scared to tell you that I fucking love you fire crotch. Your brother didn't return those feelings to Mandy and it scared the fucking shit out of me. I don't love anyone. At least I thought I didn't. I find it hard to even love my siblings and myself half the God damn time, but it's so fucking easy for me to love you Ian. It's scary as shit." 

Ian's eyes widened but they were soft. The red head moved back to the other boy and put his hand on the opposite cheek so he could turn Mickey's face. Mickey was blushing. 

"You're a fucking asshole Mickey. You have an attitude problem. You have a violent streak and half the time you're just a plain dick to me, but you know what? That's our relationship. I fell for the South side trash. I love you too Mickey and how you didn't know that yet is beyond me. You don't have to be scared because I'm not fucking going anywhere."

He pulled Mickey into him and kissed him as hard as he could. Mickey gasped when Ian's hand came really close to his dick allowing Ian to slide his tongue into his mouth.  
Mickey put his hand on the back of Ian's neck and just held him there. 

Ian slowly pulled back and pressed his forehead against Mickeys', "You know what we should do?"

"What? Fuck on the snow covered field?"

Ian laughed and placed his hand on Mickeys flushed face, "We should go on a date."

"Ian-" Mickey began.

"I'm not rushing you to come out Mickey. A date doesn't have to be a restaurant out in public. A date can be anything you want." 

Mickey bit his lip before meeting Ian's stare, "Okay. Lets go on a date."

 

"So you're going on a date huh?"

"Oh for fuck sake Mandy don't you have anything better to do?"

She shrugged and put out her cigarette, "With Dad in jail and everyone else off doing God knows what no I don't."

"Get a fucking boyfriend and stay out of my relationship."

"Relationship? I thought you two were just fuck buddies."

"That's funny. You thought you and Lip were in a relationship when he used you for sex. You have no room to talk so fuck off!" 

The words hit Mandy like a truck, but Mickey didn't give a shit at the moment.

"You're just like Dad." She whispered.

But he heard her.

He turned to glare at her, "I'm nothing like that piece of shit. I love Ian. I'm learning to love his family, but I'm never going to say that to him. I learned to love someone other than myself so why the hell do you have to try and ruin that? How about you learn to love yourself first before trying to make someone love you? I'm nothing like that worthless asshole Mandy. But you should look in the mirror. Then you'll see the one who's really like our so called father."

And with that he walked to his room and closed the door only to have it open seconds later.

"Fuck you Mickey! I'm happy for you and Ian! For fuck sake what is your problem? If you're so God damn happy then why the hell are you still so awful to me?"

Mickey looked at her, "It's always about you isn't it Mandy?"

He pushed her out of his room and closed the door relieved when he heard her door room shut. She was going to cause him to go homicidal. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket so he pulled it out and opened it.

From Ian: I have an idea about our date.

To Ian: already? jesus Ian.

From Ian: fucking you on the dug out bench gave me inspiration.

Mickey found himself smiling.

To Ian: fine fire crotch. i'm trusting you.

From Ian: good. i love you mickey.

Mickey about swallowed his tongue.

To Ian: I love you Ian.

He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to flop down on his bed. A date with Gallagher. Who would have thought?  
He placed his phone on the small drawer he had beside his bed and rolled over. He needed to sleep. His ass was a little sore but the fact Ian used snow to numb it made it a little better. Ian was an idiot.

Mickey loved him.  
Mickey actually couldn't wait for their date no matter what it was Ian had in mind.  
And that's when shit hit him. He sat up so fast his room started spinning. 

His dad was in jail and would be for about ten years. 

His sister and cousins knew he was hooking up with Ian.

Ian's family knew. 

So why shouldn't the rest of the world know?

 

He reached over and grabbed his phone.

To Ian: cancel your plans. i have something better in mind.

From Ian: oh really? like what?

To Ian: you're just going to have to trust me gallagher. 

From Ian: you know I do mick. come over i miss u.

To Ian: you just saw me a little bit ago fucknut, but i'm on my way.

 

"So what do you have planned for our date?" Ian asked, putting a cigarette between his lips.

The two boys were sitting up against Ian's wall after about an hour or two of fucking. Mickeys ass felt like it would never be the same. 

Mickey took the cigarette and inhaled it watching the smoke circle up in the air, "I don't want to ruin the surprise." 

"Surprise huh?" Ian asked, "I definitely can't wait to find out."

Mickey put the cigarette out and slid back down the bed to rest his head against the pillow, "Can we get some sleep? I have a headache from that sister of mine and the girl you call a best friend."

Ian moved back down the bed and grabbed the blanket to toss it over them.

"She getting on your nerves?"

"More than ever, but I'll tell you about it on our date." 

"Can't wait." Ian whispered.

Mickey snuggled up to the other boy and smiled against Ian's chest when he wrapped his arm around him. 

"I love you Ian."

"I love you Mick."

 

And for the next few days everything was so good between them. The rest of Ian's family was getting used to Mickey being around more than usual and they were also growing quite fond of him. For the first time in his life Mickey finally felt like he had an actual family.

Mickey planned their date with the help of Fiona, Veronica and Debbie. All of who were very surprised by what he had planned, but very excited for them both.

"Ian has no idea?" Debbie asked.

"Not one." Mickey replied.

He looked at Franny who he was holding and smiled at her, "She's a beautiful girl Debs, don't think I've ever told you."

"Thanks Mickey." Debbie replied, smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" Veronica asked, "Ian has been on the edge of his seat for this date."

"I'm nervous about it." Mickey admitted.

Fiona walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to tell you what I used to tell Debbie all the time when people would give her a hard time. Fuck them. You're basically a Gallagher now Mickey and add that with Milkovich being your blood line you have no need to be nervous. Fuck what people say okay? You got this." 

Mickey actually smiled at her, "Thanks Fiona."

He handed Franny off to Fiona who smiled, "I better go home and get dressed. I'll see you all later tonight."

"Good luck sweetheart! Have a great time!" Veronica yelled.

 

From Ian: so where am I meeting you? I'm closing up the store now.

Mickey took a deep breath before typing out the response.

To Ian: Sizzler. 

From Ian: Wait what? Mickey?

From Ian: MICKEY MILKOVICH ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW.

Mickey actually laughed at his texts but didn't respond. He shoved his phone into his pocket and waited by the entrance for the redhead, who right now was probably very confused. 

He showed up about twenty minutes later.

"There you are fire crotch you're a little slow aren't you?"

Ian walked up with a smile, "What's going on Mick? Why are we meeting here?"

"Because believe it or not I'm treating you to an actual date."

"Mickey I told you a date can be anything and besides I don't want to pressure you-"

"You're not pressuring me into anything Ian okay? You have made things so much easier for me and you deserve to be shown off." 

Mickey reached for his hand and tangled his fingers with Ians.

"Are you ready for this Mick?"

"I think I'm ready for anything as long as you're with me Gallagher."

He leaned in and kissed Ian. Ignoring the people who were walking into the place. He didn't care anymore. What he had with Ian made him free and he was about to set their whole relationship free for the entire fucking world to see.

The two boys walked in holding each others hands for the first time and tighter than was necessary for anyone else, but the best way for them. 

 

"I can't believe you're outing yourself like this." Ian spoke proudly, "I'm proud of you Mick."

Mickey smiled, "Don't get cheesy on me asshole. Doesn't mean I'm wearing a dress."

"No one said you had too, but it's a shame since you have really nice legs."

Mickey laughed and tossed a bit of his food at him, "You're a dick."

 

Ian smiled as he watched Mickey eat.

"Stop watching me you creeper. You have a food fetish or somethin?"

"Well I could definitely eat you up."

The words made Mickeys' dick twitch in interest.

"Shut up asshole." Mickey said, smiling.

"Here's your check." The waitress said, placing it down.

"Thank you." Ian smiled. 

He went to reach for it, but the waitress put her hand down, "I'll pay for you."

Mickey cocked an eyebrow as the waitress pulled out some of her tips.

"Bitch what do you think you're doing?"

"Mickey." Ian warned, but he was grinning.

"I'm just trying to help." She replied, looking at Ian.

He reached and grabbed her money and shoved it back in her apron, "Fuck out of here. If you can't tell he's my boyfriend and we're on a date. I'm paying for this."

Ian watched as heads turned to look at them, but he just watched his so-called boyfriend with a look of complete awe.

"You're dating this trash?" The waitress asked Ian.

Ian laughed and bit his lip before standing up, "Yeah I am dating him. You think he's trash, but I love the fuck out of him. Even if I was straight I wouldn't go for a woman like you. Fuck off before my boyfriend here breaks your fingers."

Mickey stood up as well causing the waitress to look back and forth between the two of them.

"Faggots." She whispered.

Mickey laughed sarcastically and grabbed the check and ripped it up in front of her, "Fuck your money. Fuck you bitch you ain't getting shit."

And with that he walked over and grabbed Ian's hand causing the red head to just look at him in a way he never had before. Ian was looking at Mickey in a brand new light.

"For all you fuckers who have a problem," Mickey began, "I like it in the ass. I love Ian Gallagher. I love sucking his dick and I love it when he sucks mine. If you have a problem with love do me a favor and go fuck yourself."

Mickey was about to pull Ian out but the entire place started clapping. Ian grinned but Mickey was blushing. 

"What the fuck?" He asked.

Just then a man in a suit walked up to him, "I'm so sorry for the way Ronda treated you. Please accept this."

He handed Mickey an envelope.  
"What is it?"

"A certificate for you two to eat here for free for the next month." He replied, "My boyfriend and I love eating here as well so maybe we'll join you."  
And with that he turned and walked away. 

Mickey was still in shock as Ian pulled him outside where it was starting to flurry.

"I am so fucking proud of you Mickey Milkovich."

Mickey glanced up at Ian but didn't say anything. He just watched the way his entire face lit up as the snow fell around them. He looked beautiful and he was all his.

"Fuck Mick, I'm so proud holy shit." 

Mickey felt above himself. He couldn't believe that just happened and honestly he was proud of himself.

"Ian." He whispered.

Ian stopped talking but the smile never left his face, "You're in shock aren't you?"

"Completely. What the fuck just happened?"

"You came out loud and proud Mickey. You defended your boyfriend in public."

"Boyfriend?"

"You are the one who said it loud and proud Mickey. You called me your boyfriend. I'm your boyfriend." 

"Shit."Mickey whispered, "So much has happened in a short amount of time."

"But I'm so fucking proud of you Mickey and you should be proud of yourself. The world is changing and you just hopped on." 

Mickey ran a hand through his hair and looked back into the restaurant and then back at Ian, "I'm proud of myself. I'm proud of us for making it this far. I love you Ian."

And those words were said in the softest, most sincere tone Mickey had ever used with Ian and it took Ian's breath away.

"Shit I fucking love you."

He grabbed the taller boy down for a kiss and pressed him up against the building. Ian tightened his arms around the boy and kissed him right back. And for a few minutes the world stopped. The snow froze in mid-air. It was just the two in a world that they had fought and conquered.

Mickey pulled back with his hand placed gently on the side of Ian's face,"I'm not sure what I do now."

Ian took his hand and kissed his palm, "We can do whatever we want to now. We're finally free together." 

"This is still a date," Mickey began, "So I think we should spend the rest of the night with each other."

"We could go to my pla-"

Mickey shook his head, "We'll get a hotel room. If this is our first date then we are going to finish it the way it started. With a mother fucking bang." 

 

The two laughed and fell over each other as they opened the door to their room. Mickey hit the ground and Ian tripped over him and smacked his face against the floor. But the two continued laughing.

Mickey kicked the door shut and got up when he heard it lock. 

"Iannnnn Gallagher." He whispered.

Ian rolled to his back and flopped out like he was about to do a snow angel. 

"What a night." He said.

"You're telling me."

Mickey kicked his shoes and accidentally knocked over a lamp. He just waved it off and threw his jacket on the chair and slowly slid off his shirt. 

Ian pushed himself to his feet and threw his shirt with Mickeys, kicking off his shoes as well.

"I still can't believe tonight happened." Ian spoke.

Mickey looked at him, "Me either. Holy shit if my dad finds out-"

"You're dad is going to be away for a long time Mick. You're safe. I wouldn't let him hurt you. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

It was insane how safe Mickey felt with Ian.  
Ian felt the same about Mickey.  
Mickey would kill for Ian. Would kill anyone who tried to harm him.  
Ian wouldn't go as far to kill someone, but he would definitely destrory someone if they tried to harm his boyfriend. 

They both walked over and threw themselves down on the bed. They were laying on their backs and staring at the ceiling.

"I've smoked a lot," Mickey began, "But I have never felt a high like this."

Ian looked at him, "You're getting pretty fucking soft on me tonight." 

Mickey flipped him off.

"But I like it." 

Mickey lazily rolled his head to stare at the love of his life.

"You know I never thanked you." Ian said.

"For what?"  
"Well where to start?" Ian began, "For letting me crash at your place when I got placed in a group home. For trying to save my life when your dad was beating the shit out of me. For being there for me when I was really struggling with myself. You never gave up on me. But I guess more than anything, thank you for stealing the gun. If it weren't for that I wouldn't have came to your house and none of this would have happened. Thank you for being my best friend Mick."

"Son of a fucking bitch Gallagher. Don't make me emotional."

Ian rolled over and threw his arm across Mickeys stomach, "I can't help it." 

Mickey put his hand over Ian's, "I haven't thanked you properly either fire crotch." 

Ian tilted his head to look up at Mickey who was still looking at the ceiling.

"For what?" Ian asked.

"Shit where do I start? For accepting me for who I was and trying to make me see that for myself. You never gave up on me either Gallagher. I never knew there was a good side to me until you popped up in my life. You brought that out in me. Not sure how, but you did. Asshole."

He looked down at Ian and smiled. 

Ian slid up and pressed his lips against Mickeys jawline and began placing kisses up and down.

"I love you." He whispered between each kiss.

Mickey cupped his face and made the boy look right at him, "Lets cut the sappy shit just for like an hour?"

"An hour huh? You think you can last that long." Ian joked.

"Shut up asshole." Mickey laughed, "Get on me bitch."

Ian grinned and the two instantly took the rest of their clothes off. They had seen each other naked so many times, but each time it was like the first. Sometimes Mickey would be nervous and insecure but Ian would kiss every inch of skin he could and remind him how beautiful he was.

Sometimes Ian would be the one to be insecure. Mickey would kiss him long and hard while running his hand down Ian's chest and mumbling about how beautiful he thought Ian was and how lucky he got.

"Get on your back Gallagher." Mickey ordered, "No time to waste."

Ian laughed, "We have all the time in the world."

But he did as Mickey said and spread his legs smiling when Mickey bit his lip.

"I wouldn't be shy about what you're packing either." Mickey spoke, "Such a beautiful dick."

"Well why don't you show me just how beautiful you think it is?" Ian challenged.

Mickey saw the sparkle in Ian's eyes.

"Maybe I just will." 

Ian yelped when Mickey wrapped his hand around the bottom of his dick.

"Warn a guy will ya?" Ian chuckled.

Mickey did his famous smirk before moving closer and leaning down, "I don't think I will."

His mouth hovered over the tip of Ian's dick. The red head was trying to squirm to make Mickey do something.

"So impatient fire crotch." 

"Mickey I'm going to-"

He started choking on his words when Mickey took him in his mouth.

"Shit." Ian groaned, hand finding the back of Mickey's head.

Mickey closed his eyes as he began moving his head up and down. He always loved the feeling of Ian in his mouth and always loved going slow when he could. An impatient Ian was one of his favorites.

He slowly began moving his hand around the half he couldn't reach and about melted when Ian moaned his name in a way he never done before. 

Mickey wanted to hear that again.

He pulled off and slowly ran his tongue across the tip of Ian's dick. He wrapped his lips around him again only to gently drag his teeth across his skin lightly, causing the other boy to completely spazz out.

"Holy shit." Ian sputtered, "Do that again."

Mickey grinned at him before doing it over and over. Ian seemed to spaz each time.

He moved his hand slowly down to cup Ian's balls and removed his lips from his dick.

"Mickey!" Ian begged.

Mickey just laughed quietly as he moved down to lay on his stomach. 

He sucked Ian's balls into his mouth, something he only did once before, and Ian's dick about shot straight up. Mickey hummed as he continued to suck on Ian's balls. He tried to ignore the moans escaping his boyfriends mouth but each sound was just going to his dick. 

Mickey was hard as hell, but he was going to take his time with Ian. At least take as much time as he could before Ian got too impatient.

He removed himself from Ian's dick area and began kissing up Ian's chest as slow as he could.

"Mickey I'm going-"

Mickey stopped him by pressing his lips against his. Ian groaned and tangled his hands in Mickeys hair. 

Mickey began grinding down against him causing their erections to rub together.

"Mickey fuck," Ian moaned completely breathless, "Let me touch you."

Mickey bit down on his neck causing Ian to groan in pleasure, "You don't have to beg me Ian. You can touch me whenever."

And with that Ian managed to flip Mickey onto his back.

Mickey smirked at him, "Come on fire crotch."

"You mockin' me?" 

"Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it asshole?"

Ian leaned down and started humming against Mickeys skin as he kissed his way down.

Mickey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to give in and beg. Ian knew it. Ian was going to challenge him.

The two always had a way of speaking without actually using their words. 

Ian pushed Mickey's legs apart and began kissing up the inside of his thigh. Ian had an obsession with Mickeys thighs and would always kiss and touch them whenever he got the chance. He practically worshipped them. 

"Stop teasing asshole." Mickey spoke.

Ian grinned up at him before grabbing his dick and instantly putting his lips around it.

"Yes fucking finally!" Mickey groaned.

Ian began moving his head up and down in a fast motion. He sucked in his cheeks and held his tongue down so he could allow Mickeys dick to go further back his throat.

"Shit yes." Mickey whispered.

Ian's hands were on either thigh keeping his legs apart because Mickey had a habit of closing his legs when Ian was sucking him off.

"Feels so good Ian." Mickey moaned. 

Ian just hummed around Mickeys cock and about choked from trying to laugh while sucking Mickeys dick. 

Mickey had let out a high pitched squeal that Ian had never heard before.

"You can fucking laugh later fire crotch just keep sucking me."

Ian pulled off slowly and licked across the tip, "Didn't plan on stopping at the moment you asshole." 

He decided to try what Mickey did and wrapped his lips around the other boy. He lightly grazed his teeth across the top of Mickeys dick. He was not expecting Mickey to like it, but the other boy clenched his legs right around the red head and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Jesus Mick." Ian chuckled, moving his hand around the bottom of Mickey's dick.

"Fuck off."

Ian started sucking him again but faster. He enjoyed the way Mickeys thighs would start shaking when he picked up the pace.

Mickey put a hand on the back of Ian's head and pushed him down enough to feel his dick hit the back of Ian's throat.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey cried, "Shit."

"You close?" Ian asked, still jerking Mickey off at an incredibly fast pace.

"Get in me." Mickey begged, "Fuck!"

"I want to do one more thing."

Mickey groaned, "I fucking hate you."

Ian let out a genuine laugh, "No you don't you ass. Get on your hands and knees."

"Just put your fucking cock in me Gallagher."

"You'll get my cock soon enough Mickey stop being so impatient." 

Mickey just sighed and got onto his hands and knees, "If you take longer than five minutes I'm going to jack myself off and you can't touch me."

"Oh really? Is that how you're going to be?" Ian asked, hands on Mickey's hips.

"That's exactly how it's going to be."

Ian raised an eyebrow even though Mickey couldn't see. The other boy was staring at the wall.

Ian suddenly grabbed Mickeys ass causing the other boy to tense up a little bit.

"Relax Mick." Ian whispered, kissing his spine.

"I'll relax when you fucking-oh shit!" 

Ian cut him off by licking right over him, "I forgot lube."

And with that he pushed his tongue right back into the other boy who cried out. This was a favorite of Mickeys, but they never got to do it a lot because his dad used to be around all the time.

Mickey dug his fingers into the sheets and tried not to push his ass back onto Ian's face.

Ian's tongue could work magic on any part of Mickeys body, but shit when Ian was doing this Mickey felt as if he was above his own body. It was a feeling that no one else would ever get to feel and that made it more pleasurable. 

"Shit Ian fuck." Mickey whimpered.

Ian pulled back and licked his lips before licking a strip up him. He smacked Mickeys ass causing the dark haired boy to slam his palm against the wall. 

"Ian fucking Gallagher if you don't stop teasing-Fuck shit!" 

Ian just hummed as he flicked his tongue over and over. His hands were grabbing Mickeys ass repeatedly. He could never get enough of his boyfriends ass, but Mickey wasn't complaining. 

Ian drug his tongue along the inside of Mickeys ass and glanced up at the back of Mickeys head. 

He seemed to be struggling to keep himself held up.

Ian pulled back and kissed his right cheek before sliding up and covering himself over Mickey. 

"You always taste so good Mick." He whispered, kissing his shoulder.

"I always wash myself that's probably why."

Ian giggled into his skin, "Ready for me to fuck you?"

"I've been ready bitch. Put your dick in me and shut up."

Ian pulled back and grabbed his own dick to line it up against Mickey. He gently pressed into Mickeys entrance enjoying the way the other boy whimpered.

"If you go slow I'm going to fucking kick your ass Ian."

And with that Ian pushed in until he was balls deep inside the other boy.

"Fuck yeah." Mickey moaned, "Pound my fucking ass."

"Jesus Mick, feeling kinky tonight?"

"I'm horny asshole. Now fuck me."

"Can do." Ian laughed.

He put his hands on Mickeys hips and pulled out slowly only to push in even harder.

"Fuck." Mickey moaned, "Pound me you God damn pussy!"

Ian bit his lip before pulling out and then slammed back in with a force Mickey didn't know the red head was capable of.

He fucked into the other boy so hard the bed was banging against the wall and another lamp fell off. They didn't give a shit about their neighbors.

"Lets wake them up huh?" Mickey asked, practically panting, "Fuck me so good we wake them up."

Ian hunched over Mickey as he continued to thrust into the other boy, "Be a good boy and stop calling me names and I will." 

Mickey was about to roll his eyes but Ian hit his prostate and his eyes rolled back in his head due to pleasure. 

Ian grinned and leaned down to place kisses down his shoulder, "Feel so good Mickey holy shit."

Mickey kept clenching around his dick causing Ian to fucking see stars.

"So good." Mickey moaned, "Fuck me harder."

"Jesus fuck Mickey." Ian laughed completely out of breath.

But if that's what Mickey wanted that's what Mickey would get.

Ian reached and grabbed Mickeys hair and pulled his hair back causing the other boy to grunt.

"You want hard Mick I'll give you hard."

He picked up his pace and began fucking into Mickey harder than he ever had, slamming into Mickeys prostate with each thrust. 

"Oh shit!" Mickey cried.

Ian tightened his grip on Mickeys hair. 

Mickey was so hard he thought he was going to fucking burst.

Ian moved up his body and tilted his head so he could bite down on Mickeys' neck.

"This hard enough for you?" He asked, voice low.

"Fu-fuck yeah Ian shit!"

Ian licked his lips and pulled back so he could grab onto Mickey's hips again. He continued to thrust into the other boy as hard as he could. Mickey continued to clench around him harder with each thrust.

"Shit Mick, so close." Ian warned him, "I wanna cum inside you."

"Ah!" Mickey groaned, "I'm going to cum!"

"Fucking cum for me then!" Ian ordered.

Mickey let out a loud cry as Ian slammed into his prostate one more time. He fell face forward onto the bed as his orgasm took over his entire body.

"Ian I lov-fucking love you." Mickey mumbled into his pillow.

Ian bit down on his lip as his orgasm hit him seconds later. He didn't pull out until his body stopped shaking.

He crawled up the bed and plopped down on his stomach beside Mickey. The two just laid there staring at each other. 

Mickey brought his hand up and grabbed Ian's hand and pulled it over to kiss it. 

"I love you fire crotch." 

A tired smile crossed his face.

Ian smiled right back, "I love you Mick." 

Ian moved a few inches closer so he could kiss Mickey's forehead. 

"Shit what time is it?" Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged, "Don't give a shit."

Ian laughed and lazily rolled to his back so he could throw his legs off the bed. 

Mickey sat up, "You're not leaving me are you?"

"I'm taking a shower Mick don't worry. You hungry? We could order room service."

"I'm famished." Mickey admitted.

"Well you take a shower first and I'll order okay?"

"You're too good to me Gallagher." Mickey joked, standing up.

Ian smiled at him, "Go take a shower."

As Mickey walked to the bathroom Ian smacked his ass.

"Fuck off." Mickey laughed, "Whenever you're done ordering the food come in with me. We can save water."

"I'll make this call fast." 

Mickey smirked before closing the door and leaving it unlocked. He was actually surprised at the size of the tub so he decided to fill it up with hot water and sit down in it.  
He laid towels out on the sink before sliding down into the water. It felt good on his sore ass. Ian always did do a number on it.

It was ten minutes before Ian came in the bathroom.

"Where the fuck were you?" Mickey asked.

"The food got done fast so I waited for it." He said, "Why are you taking a bath?"

"Because the tub is big and there is room for both of us. Get the fuck in."

Ian laughed and shut the door, "As you wish."

Mickey sat up and moved a bit so Ian could slide down in behind him. Mickey was now sitting between his legs with his head resting back on Ian's chest. 

Ian reached around and used both of his hands to grab onto Mickeys.  
"I love you asshole." Ian said, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you fire crotch." 

Ian grinned against Mickey's temple, "I think I want you to use that in your wedding vows."

"Bitch who said we're getting married?" Mickey asked, smiling.

"We will one day." Ian promised, "I'm going to marry the fuck out of you."

Mickey tilted his head so he could look back at the ginger, "You would seriously marry me?"

Ian nodded, "I want to marry you one day."

"I'm going to take this as an early proposal and go ahead and say yes." Mickey said.

His throat almost closed saying it, but Ian's entire face softened.

"You fucking-fuck Mickey I love you."

He kissed the other boy before he could say anything.

Mickey grinned into the kiss.

Mickey pulled back after a few minutes and raised their intertwined hands, "Looks like you're stuck with me Gallagher."

"I wasn't going anywhere anyway." Ian replied. 

 

After a long bath the two got out without drying and walked back into the other room so they could eat. Naked of course.  
They kept glancing at the other while they weren't paying attention. 

"How the hell did I get so lucky?" They thought.

"Whatcha staring at fire crotch?" Mickey asked, putting his empty plate on the floor.

Ian shrugged, "Just trying to figure out how the hell I got so fucking lucky as to fall in love with you." 

Mickey grabbed Ian's plate and threw it to the floor, "Cheesy asshole." 

He pushed Ian down onto his back and threw his legs on either side of him. Ian put his hands on Mickeys hips and looked up at him.

"Round two Milkovich?"

"You're on Gallagher."

 

They went home the next day sore and smiles on their faces. And by home, Mickey went to the Gallagher house. 

As the kitchen was bustling with everyone talking and moving around Mickey stood in the doorway and just watched them. His future family. His future father in law (sadly), his future sister-in-laws and future brother-in-laws. 

He looked over at Ian who smiling right at him. 

His future.


End file.
